Mi pequeño gran valiente
by ladyluna10
Summary: A veces un abrazo no basta para curar. Por muy mágica que sea la persona que le da. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Quinto Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling y la canción en la que el fic está inspirada es de La oreja de Van Gogh.

Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el Quinto Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"_**.

N/A: Recomiendo que escuchéis la canción (Mi pequeño gran valiente de La oreja de Van Gogh) mientras leéis.

* * *

–Pero se podrá hacer algo…

–Lo siento, señor Malfoy. No hay nada más que hacer –el sanador negó con la cabeza–. El estado de su esposa era delicado y se ha ido resintiendo mucho durante los últimos meses.

–Sí, pero debe haber alguna poción, cualquier cosa…

–No podemos hacer nada más ya. Lo lamento mucho.

Se encogió de hombros y apretó los labios y Draco asintió finalmente. No era su culpa, él había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero la enfermedad había podido con Astoria y su enorme fuerza de voluntad.

–Gracias por todo –murmuró.

El hombre hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se marchó y, solo entonces, el rubio permitió que las circunstancias lo superaran. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos. Astoria no podía morir, no podía dejarlo solo. ¿Cómo iba a seguir adelante sin ella? ¿Cómo iba a criar a Scorpius él solo? Su hijo solo tenía 5 años, ¿cómo iba a explicarle por qué su madre no iba a estar más con él?

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se obligó a aguantar las lágrimas antes de volver al dormitorio, donde Astoria yacía tumbada en la cama, con los ojos prácticamente cerrados y respirando débilmente.

–Te ha dicho que me muero, ¿verdad? –Murmuró, cuando sintió que su marido se sentaba en el colchón junto a ella.

–Han hecho todo lo que han podido, pero no pueden hacer nada más –confesó, con un nudo en la garganta.

–No es nada que no imaginara ya –sonrió un poco y miró a Draco. Entrelazó sus dedos y los apretó como pudo–. Te quiero.

–Y yo, Tori –besó su frente y cerró los ojos, con los labios todavía apoyados en la piel de ella.

Aquello no era justo.

–Mami…

Los dos se giraron hacia la puerta, desde donde Scorpius los miraba con preocupación.

–Cariño –la mujer se obligó a sonreír y se incorporó como pudo–. Ven aquí.

El pequeño corrió hacia la cama y se subió junto a su padre.

–¿Mami, sigues malita?

La castaña acarició el brazo de su hijo y suspiró.

–Sí, cariño.

–¿Y si te doy un abrazo te pones buena?

–No, mi amor. Esta vez no.

–¡Pero yo hago magia!

Sonrió ampliamente y su madre curvó los labios hacia arriba con tristeza, aguantando las lágrimas. Draco carraspeó y se levantó. No podía seguir ahí delante. No podía presenciar aquello. Así que salió de la habitación murmurando una excusa y dejándolos solo para que pudieran hablar. Y despedirse.

–A veces eso no basta –contestó finalmente.

–¿Y no vas a ponerte buena?

–No, esta vez no.

–Pero, ¿vas a estar siempre malita? –Scorpius frunció el ceño, sin comprender qué pasaba–. ¿Y nos a jugar conmigo?

–Scorpius, yo te quiero mucho y me encantaría jugar contigo, pero no voy a poder –apretó los labios unos instantes y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar la ansiedad y el llanto que amenazaba con estallar. No sabía cómo iba a contarle aquello–. Tengo que marcharme.

–¿A dónde? –Hizo un puchero y ella acarició su mejilla.

–Al cielo.

–¿Y allí te vas a curar? ¿Vas a volver buena?

–No, cielo. No voy a volver.

–¿Por qué? –Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas e hizo un puchero–. ¡Yo soy bueno y te quiero mucho!

–Oh, ya lo sé, mi amor –lo abrazó mientras él comenzaba a llorar–. Yo tampoco quiero irme. Quiero quedarme contigo y verte crecer e ir a Hogwarts, regañarte cuando la directora nos mande una carta diciendo que has hecho alguna trastada y después verte hacerte mayor y casarte y darme nietos… Pero no puede ser. No puedo quedarme aquí.

–¡No! –Se aferró a ella con fuerza y siguió llorando–. ¡No te vayas!

–Scorpius, escúchame, cariño –suspiró–. Tienes que ser fuerte. Yo sé que eres todo un valiente y puedes hacerlo. Además, aunque tú no puedas verme, yo siempre estaré contigo. Mientras me recuerdes, mientras no me olvides, estaré siempre contigo –acarició su pelo con dulzura–. Siempre serás mi pequeño y nunca te dejaré solo.

–No estarás…

–Mira, cuando necesites que alguien te abrace o te arrope, cuando te caigas jugando al quidditch o tengas miedo solo tendrás que pensar muy muy fuerte en mí y ya verás cómo sentirás que te estoy dando un abrazo –le aseguró–. Tú siempre has sido muy valiente, cariño. ¿Recuerdas cuando subimos a aquella torre tan alta? ¡Fuiste un campeón!

–Te quiero, mami.

–Y yo, mi pequeño. No puedes hacerte una idea de cuantísimo.

Siguió acariciándole el pelo hasta que se calmó y se quedó completamente dormido.

Le dolía más que nada no poder verlo crecer. No tenía miedo a la muerte, sabía que era parte de la vida y confiaba en que hubiera algo al otro lado, pero la rompía en mil pedazos la idea de dejar a Draco y Scorpius solos. Sabía que iban a necesitarla y quería quedarse todo el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero cada vez le quedaban menos fuerzas y era consciente de que sus horas estaban contadas.

Solo esperaba que su hijo pudiera ser feliz y tuviera la vida que ella siempre había soñado poder darle.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, pero la dejó ahí. Estaba demasiado cansada para limpiarla. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se dejó envolver por la oscuridad. Estaba lista para dar el paso, se marchaba tranquila. Sintió la respiración de Scorpius junto a ella y sonrió.

Todo iría bien aunque ella no estuviera.


End file.
